


Skinned Knees

by grosss



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Pain Kink, Painplay, S&M, Sadomasochism, Sub Gerard Way, this was all supposed to be consensual and enjoyed by both parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosss/pseuds/grosss
Summary: masochism is fun





	Skinned Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you're under 18! Go somewhere else! 
> 
> This was originally written for a different band, but I changed it around a bit to be relevant. There is no actual ball-kicking in this fic.  
> It's a PWP without porn or plot...it's a foreplay without plot. It's a kink without plot. I have more written than this, but I need to organize it some more. Merry Christmas.

Gerard tried to steady himself after the first blow, palms flat against the wall near the stage door. “What was that for?”  
He took a few deep breaths, trying to regain his balance. Sure, tour life could be uncertain and chaotic, but not often to the point of his bandmates hitting him in the stomach for no apparent reason.  
Frank shrugged, glancing up at him and smiling. “Do you not remember last night?” He reached into his pocket, fumbling for a cigarette, holding it out expectantly. Gerard automatically grabbed his lighter, still dumbfounded. “If I said or did anything to deserve that, I’m sorry.” He flicked it a few times, fingers pressing onto Frank's hand to steady it.  
“You didn’t do anything, I’m just messing with you.” Frank grinned, giving him some space and taking a drag. “Just before going to sleep, you said, ‘If someone kicked me in the balls, I wouldn’t mind.’”  
Gerard sighed. “Context?”  
“‘Things to do before sex.’”  
“How am I supposed to be responsible for something I said while half asleep? Also, you didn’t kick me, you shoved me into a wall, I don’t know if I’m supposed to be grateful for that.”  
“Got your attention.” Frank stepped closer to Gerard again, studying him for a moment. Gerard simply gazed back at him, curious but apprehensive. Frank took another drag of his cigarette, as if pausing to think, before blowing the smoke out through his mouth, inches from Gerard's face. He coughed, squeezing his eyes shut as they began to water.  
Frank glanced down, flicking his ashes onto the tops of Gerard's shoes. Gerard opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again, instead sighing and focusing on Frank, still cornering him. Their toes were touching now, grey ashes still scattered across one pair of sneakers. “I don’t know what you had to do that for.” Gerard finally mumbled, studying his already worn shoes.  
Frank laughed. “As if you care.” He switched his cigarette to his right hand, balancing it on Gerard’s left shoulder as he grabbed onto a corner of Frank’s shirt, lifting it up with two fingers. “You’re fine. Look, it’s only a little red.” He studied the discolored area on the man’s stomach. “Probably won’t even bruise much.”  
He brought his cigarette back to his lips. Gerard felt his stomach drop, felt a twinge of disappointment that he tried to ignore. He swallowed, pressing three fingers to his stomach and wincing. “That’s good.”  
“Is it?” Frank flicked a second round of ashes onto Gerard's shoes. “I can always try again, you know. Maybe I’ll get it right next time.”  
Gerard felt the heat rise in his face, but didn't respond.  
“You want me to try again?” He finished his cigarette, looking at it for a moment, glancing back at Gerard for what felt like an eternity, before discarding it on the sidewalk. Gerard watched it die out, watched as Frank brought his shoe down, carefully grinding it into the pavement.

With both hands free, Frank brought them down onto Gerard's shoulders, firmly backing him against the wall. “You're fucking gross, you know that?” He laughed at the look of genuine surprise on his face.  
Gerard didn’t reply, just continued to look at him, eyes wide.  
Frank took one step closer, securing one hand in Gerard’s hair and pulling their mouths together, surprisingly gentle.  
He stepped back, watching as Gerard licked his lips, eyes softening, off guard. He kicked him swiftly, watching as he jerked over, yelling. “FRANK.” He pursed his lips, bent over, leaning against the wall for support. “JESUS, that HURT!” He felt tears fill his eyes for the second time that afternoon as he tried to breathe through his nose and calm himself. Gerard groaned, waiting for the waves of pain to subside.  
Frank grabbed his chin in his hand, smiling. “Was that better?”  
Gerard nodded, trying to decide if it was worth it to try and lower his hands.  
“Yeah? It was?” Gerard suddenly realized that he’d admitted defeat; there was no going back now.  
“Yeah.” He sighed, heart racing. Being in such close quarters with everyone all the time had its perks, although few; he trusted Frank with his life, and although he had never given it much thought in the past, he was a warm body, giving him the attention he craved.


End file.
